


where do we go from here

by karas-adorable-smile (Coara)



Series: Supergirl song inspired fics [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coara/pseuds/karas-adorable-smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song inspired fic is for @supergirltosavethegay on tumblr, who sent me ‘Yesterday Was Hard On All Of Us’ by Fink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do we go from here

_My secret weapon. My guardian angel._

_Take off your glasses.  
_

_Well, let me begin by saying thank you for all the help that you’ve given me. Supergirl._

Crap.

Not only had Non taken Hank during the attack on Lord Industries and Astra had gotten under her skin, no, to top it all off Cat Grant suspected her to be Supergirl.

Double crap.

Kara slipped out of her Supergirl suit, and let it drop to the floor where she stood in her living room. It had been a tiring day, averting the crisis at CatCo with the help of her friends, and fighting Non.

Alex was probably still at the DEO, trying to track down where they could’ve taken Hank, but she had shooed Kara out of the base, annoyed by Kara’s overly caring antics. She couldn’t help it. Kara knew that Alex would run herself into the ground until they’d had Hank back, and as much as she wanted the DEO director back safe and sound herself, Kara didn’t want to see Alex working day in and out on nothing but adrenaline.

Sighing, Kara flopped down onto the couch, just to bounce back up right away to get a nice, hot shower.

The mirror and tiles were already fogged up before Kara even stepped under the spray of water. She loved the way it felt running down her body, the warmth enveloping her completely and making her skin flush. Kara tilted her head back, eyes closed, enjoying that little moment of peace and quiet.

_”If I get mugged in that shabby neighborhood of hers, I’ll kill her. I’ll fire her, and then I’ll kill her.”_

Kara’s eyes snapped open at the voice her super hearing picked up from somewhere inside the building.

She had barely time to step out of the shower and wrap a towel around her dripping body, when the first knock came. And one look with her x-ray vision confirmed that, indeed, Cat freaking Grant was standing in the hallway in front of her apartment and had just knocked on her door. 

The logical thing would be to ignore her boss and finish her shower, but Kara was still running high on the stress and adrenaline of the day, so she didn’t think twice when she ripped open the door to face Cat.

“Ms. Grant, what can I do for your, at,” Kara looked over her shoulder to read the time, “11pm? And why are you here? At-”

Cat stepped past her, and into the living room.

“Okay, why are you _in_ my apartment?”

“Actually I wanted to continue our interrupted conversation, but at least you can’t deny it anymore.”

“I don’t even know what you’re-“ 

With a nod to the floor, Kara followed Cat’s line of vision to see the Supergirl suit lying there, barely crumpled up, the not-S seemingly staring back at them. Kara gulped. Looking back up, Cat hadn’t even smiled that smug when she’d confronted Kara earlier that day.

“Crap.”

Her fingers tightened in the fabric of the towel, mouth opening and closing, and mind running in circles to find a believable reason as to why the suit would be here. 

But Cat stopped every train of thought with a wave of her hand. “Don’t wreck your beautiful head, I don’t plan on exposing you.”

Kara’s mouth snapped shut, only to fall open again in astonished shock.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, _Kiera_. National City needs its hero. _I_ need that hero, and not some story that shows the bland life behind the S and red cape.”

“It’s not an S,” Kara mumbled absentmindedly, trying to wrap her head around what was happening right now. She sat down on the couch, patting the cushion to convince herself she was actually _here_ , but pretty sure that she stepped into some alternate universe where Cat Grant didn’t want to run the story of a lifetime. 

“Well, whatever it is, you can tell me all about it when you poured me a drink.”

“What?” Kara looked up from where one of her hands was fisted in the towel to Cat, who sat down next to her, staring at her expectantly.

“I told you I want to know more about you, and such conversation is, most of the time, best held with alcohol in close vicinity.” Cat’s eyes traveled down her body, lingered on her legs, and suddenly Kara noticed the rather unclothed state she was in right now. “And maybe a bit more clothed,” Cat added as an afterthought, still staring at Kara’s thighs.

“Ye-Yeah, I just- clothes. Scotch in cupboard over the sink, glass somewhere there, too.” Kara fled the living room, but at least had the mind to keep listening to what Cat was doing, while she slipped into her pajamas - flannel shorts and a white shirt - and an oversized hoodie she had snitched from Alex during college.

She heard Cat rummaging through the cupboard, a clink when she put down the glass, and the gulping sound of the scotch being poured. 

Kara leaned against the bedroom door, closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. She could do this. Whatever _this_ would turn out to be.

Cat, sitting on the couch again, sipped on her drink and sighed. The soft sound sent a pleasant shiver down Kara’s spine. 

“Double crap.”


End file.
